


Detective

by TheCrazyGeek



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 11:56:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6050742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrazyGeek/pseuds/TheCrazyGeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick reflects on his time with the Sole Survivor. (Kept this as spoiler free as possible for those who haven't completed the game)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Detective

_I am a machine, a synth, not blood and bone. I don't have the right organs to feel this way._ Nick Valentine sat on his favorite chair and tried to quiet the rushing thoughts in his head. He could blame his personality imprint; the thoughts of the old cop that had made him were stronger than he'd even told the person in front of him. _But ultimately, she chose you Nick. Not blood-borne Nick, but the metal one. She chose you._

Vault-dweller. Older than most ghouls yet as perfect as the day the bombs fell thanks to Vault Tec freezing her solid against her will. She'd rescued him from Skinny Malone and then asked him to help her find her son, not the most romantic meeting in the world but a good Film Noir style opening to be fair.

_And you two did find him._ They had, after more adventures and fighting than Nick had ever seen. They even took down deathclaws, glowing ones, behemoths and more weird shit than he'd ever thought there could be. She'd helped him close off a last lingering matter of vengeance and he'd protected her back as she took on every obstacle the wastes threw at her.

Then it had been all over. The adventuring done, a new world started and the still-beautiful dame had sat him down in Sanctuary with a packet of cigs and a shot of whisky and asked him to stay with her.

_“Not that there's much use for old synths like me in this fine settlement you built unless you're looking to scrap me for parts, but I'm of a mind to stay here for a while longer”_   
_“I've fallen for you, Nick”_

Ever seen a synth spit a lit cigarette out? He'd been convinced his circuits must be melting down or he'd finally got one of those computer virus things he'd read about, but the dame simply said it again and asked if he felt the same.

_“Feel? You're a knockout broad with the biggest balls in the commonwealth and you're saying you want me? I'm a bucket of bolts lady! I don't have any of the bits and pieces a normal man has that a lady typically wants!”_

And she’d taken his hand, the one that was totally metal and cold, and told him that she had fallen in love with his personality, his voice, his morals, his character and the state of his body or what it was made from mattered little to her.

Maybe it was the voice of original Nick in his head that night but he'd accepted her offer and held her in a gentle embrace.

Now, months on from that, he'd had to concede that the dame knew exactly what she'd been after and got it because he couldn't think of leaving any longer. Sprawled out on their bed (he didn't sleep but they got a double bed anyway) was her naked and writhing form, moaning in pleasure as her hands rubbed circles around her body and her eyes drifted to his.

_“I love you Nick. Let me show you.”_

 


End file.
